A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to rotatable hooks for automobile interiors.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use hooks in an automobile interior for holding various items, such as clothing and grocery bags, in a hanging relation. Furthermore, it is known to have a hook that can be manually manipulated between a stowed and deployed configuration. However, existing hook assemblies have certain disadvantages. For instance, existing assemblies are not adapted to move or yield in a horizontal direction. Therefore, when a force is applied to such a hook there is a danger of damaging the assembly. Accordingly, what is needed is a hook assembly that can move between stowed and deployed orientations by pivoting about a vertical axis and yielding to horizontal forces.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide hook assemblies that differ from the prior art, and that may overcome one or more shortcomings thereof.